A golden silence is only a few steps away
by night killers-sadosky
Summary: Derrek is a wolf. But the town thinks he's an angel after saving a boy. What will happen after he leaves with Tsume and other on the journey? Tsume[OC]Derrek[OC]DISCONTINUED
1. Derrek

Keiko: This is a random story that I have written because of my love for Wolves' rain! WHOO! If you do not like it, I will accept your criticism as a helper. But I am trying, since this is my first major story. .'

Note: I do not own ANY of the Wolves rain characters. Just to let you know, because If I really did own them, I'd be so damn rich, I'd uh…. O.o…. I'd buy a limo!

Wolves rain charecters will come in shortly, do not worry, I'd propsed the next chappie! Sorry!

* * *

**_Derrek _**

_Sometimes the best form of pleasure,_

_Is just standing still,  
On a large hill looking out,  
All silent except the wind. _

"Okay, just one more step, ah!" A wiry hand reached up and grabbed the rock that was so far above him. Taking another leap, a large scraggly wolf stood on top of the small canyon looking out. It had ruffed up, fur, so muddy, you couldn't see the color. It lifted its head up to the azure sky, with the soft cotton candy clouds over head. "I'm in your hands. Lead me on."  
Just as the wolf spoke a loud bang was heard. Quickly the wolf looked down to see that the old mine factory was engulfed in large flames. Someone was screaming. Instinctively the wolf was about to run away, but instead turned, and ran down the hill.

A large man was holding his wife at bay. He looked up at the fire. It glared back down at him threatening to swallow him too. His eyes were wild at the scene. The door was smashed and some of the villagers were anxious, to see who would live. The man just stood. His heart beating so fast it hurt. His wife's screams were tearing his ear drums apart. His wife kept screaming for the son they would never see again. He looked up to the smoky, dim sky and silently cried out for help. As if to answer his plea a large hand was placed on his shoulder. He and his wife turned to see a tall, thin man of around twenty standing behind them.  
His wife gasped. They couldn't tell his hair color, or what he wore because of the mud that was caked on him, but his golden eyes seemed all knowing almost. He nodded to them and walked by. Slowly the man watched the mud-man-with-knowing-eyes enter the fired up building and disappear behind a wall of black smoke. His wife stopped screaming and stared. He just looked, somehow almost comfortable. Like everything was going to be okay.

'Humans are so careless with their stuff.' From what he could see the fire had resulted in someone lighting a cigar and leaving the box of matches near a gasoline tank. This would have resulted in a loud bang. He stepped over a fallen beam, blackened to charcoal. 'Too bad I can't save everyone.' He said once he saw a woman dead, crushed under some coals. Continuing farther he saw his target. With an angered growl he leapt.

Tom looked around him. He couldn't remember how he got into this predicament anyway. Just that one moment he was helping his dad with work, then a loud noise, then something hot, and now here. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to see his mother. Was his dad still alive? Who would take care of his sister? He clung to her beau, Terrence. Terrence seemed in a sort of shock.  
"I-I…" He stuttered. Tom wondered what he was saying. He was about to ask when a growl was heard and a flying thing came at them. Tom cried out and leapt out of the way, forgetting Terrence, who screamed as the wolf's mouth clamped onto his neck. Tom looked behind and screamed as well. The wolf was ripping him apart. It was ripping Terrence apart! He went to go help him but the wolf looked over with that bloody mouth… and those gold eyes…. He shied back, the wolf leapt off and disappeared. He tried not to look over at Terrence. But curiosity got him and he looked over. The sight was gruesome. He almost threw up and felt himself start to faint. Out of nowhere, a tall man with a wiry build came up to him and picked him up. He looked up to see gold eyes, and then he fell asleep.

The man looked up as he saw someone come out of the building. It was the mud-man-with-knowing-eyes from before. Out of the smoke he came looking like an angel, and he was holding something of great value. A boy. His son Tom. He let go of his wife and they ran to the mud-man-with-knowing-eyes. When the got to him they reached out and touched their son. They cried, and cried. Just as the mud-man was about to leave the woman looked at him.  
"You are sick stranger. Please, stay with us." She said softly.  
"Thank-you. You are kind." He said. His golden eyes looked them over, with a soft placid demeanor. They looked at him wondering if he was an angel in their time of great need.  
"My name is Gregory. What is your name mud-man-with-knowing-eyes," Gregory said. He held his hand out. The stranger looked at it and smiled.  
"Derrek." He said. Derrek took a step and then felt white hot lightning pain flow through his body. He fell down and laid there, and let darkness over come him.

* * *

Sorry it's not that long, I'll take time on the next one. My main charecter IS Derrek. And he IS uhmm... my main charecters. The others will meet him in the next loooooonnnngggggeeeerrr chappie. buwahahaha! 


	2. Authors note

Authors note: Sorry it took waaayyyyyy to long to get the next chappie up. . I was gone in Oregon for a week for thanksgiving, and I've been loaded down with school work, and trying to beat the damn KOTOR 2 game. _:sigh:_ so yeah… I'm going to try and get the third chappie up as fast as I bloody can. ..

the…comedy-KING: you are so screwed.

Keiko: Ya think…? Well anyways, here's some answers to questions…

Who was Terrence and why did Derrek kill him? Well, if you were reading, you'd see, Terrence is Toms sisters Beau. Or "boyfriend". Someone she is going to marry. Why Derrek killed him, you'll just have to wait and find out later. . That my friend, would ruin the story.

_I am the fleeting wind, the soft snow, and the howling stars, I am anything, and everything **but** a human._


	3. The Marble Church

Keiko: _:sigh:_ Does anyone but me think that I'm stupid.

Talli-meiko: _:raises hand:_

Oneina—BiLLiOn: _:raises hand:_

thecomedy-KING: _:raises hand:_

RedHeadEDstep-child: _:raises hand:_

Katara-Chan: _:raises hand:_

Keiko: Shaddup! I'm only one lonely small child! _:cry:_

Talli-meiko: _:hits thecomedy-KING:_ You jerk.

thecomedy-KING: looks hurt It wasn't just me! _:whine:_

Keiko: _:sigh:_ I guess this is where the story will start. I'm going to go beat up my former friends. They may look nice, but deep down I know they're evil people.

Everyone: WHAT?

Smo0thie1615: -.- Me two?

Keiko: HOLY GRAIL! _:hugs Smo0thie1615:_

Talli-meiko: Let us get this show on the road!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The marble Church

_I've never really had friends,  
__Never needed them,  
Because I never felt empty,  
But as I stand under the gray cold sky over the bright snow,  
I realize, I've never felt more alone._

April heaved the heavy pail of fresh milk over the snowy path. Her thin pale arms struggled to get the milk across the field. She stopped every once in a while to pull her jet black hair behind her ears. Her face was flushed pink, and her eyes strained from trying to walk all night.  
"Curse this place." She snapped. Terrence should have been doing this. Were he alive. She knew her older brother had died in the fire, but Tom kept saying it was a wolf. A wolf killed him? HA! Wolves were extinct. She knew that much. But Tom looked so sure of what he was talking about. Even if his father belted him. April laughed. She couldn't imagine her big brother dieing at the hands of a weak animal. Saying as if they were around.  
A flash of gold caught her eyes. She looked up to the hill where a person stood. The long gold hair seemed to shine, like it had a light of its own. April took a step towards the young person. They looked so porcelain like, that they weren't real. April was so tranced, that when she accidentally stepped on a branch, she jumped.  
The person turned. It was a man. He looked at April with driving golden eyes, which seemingly bore into her mind. She blushed and turned to walk off but tripped on a gap in the earth. Her hands went out to save her face…

Derrek ran, his feet fleeting over the hard, icy earth. He saw her fall, or falling, because she didn't quite touch the ground. He caught her. Derrek wasn't really sure how he did it though. He was standing for a minute then next he was holding this young woman and her pail of-of… he stared at the milk. He started to feel hungry and desired the concoction that the pail held. Yanking his face away from the milk he turned to face her. She didn't look like anyone he'd seen here. Her hair was too black, and her eyes too purple. But maybe she _did_ have a cute nose…  
"Th-thank-you…" She said politely. He helped her stand straight and stood wither her for a bit. She looked up to him and seemed to be waiting for something. Derrek tilted his head confused. He was not used to these people. She reached out to grab the pail but he held his hand up. Why wasn't she introducing herself? Her eyes turned a bit darker, and she tried to leap for the pail. "It's rude to keep someone from their chores." She spat.  
"It's rude not to tell one your name." He replied in his cool tone.

_ 'Who does he think he is!'_ April thought. It was bad enough that she had gotten lost on the trail; she didn't need some jerk keeping her from getting home. She leapt for it again, and again. Slowly her legs started to get worn out. Not that they already weren't. Suddenly she realized that after all this time, he wasn't tired, and he had been holding the pail with one hand over his head for quite some time. She stopped jumping and smiled wryly at him.

_ 'Uh-oh, why do I not like that look?'_ Derrek thought to himself. She had that, I-have-an-evil-plan look that most people got when they were thinking of using somebody for their own proposes. He sighed and looked down at her, realizing she was maybe two heads shorter than he. Snickering about this he looked away, trying not to burst out laughing at her peculiar look of confusion. Looking over, he noticed her nose scrunched up in a cute sort of way.

April sighed; she wasn't going to get anywhere. Right when she was about to ask him to help her with the pail, he starts chuckling. Why? Oh no, did she do something wrong? Gathering up her courage she looked up at him, slowly realizing he was much taller than her, felt like a mouse. She straighten her shirt, and pressed back her hair. Slowly, she held out a slightly shaking hand, and said softly,  
"My name is April. Would you be so kind as to help me with the pail to home?"

_ 'Not the best wording, but I'll give it A for approach.'_ Derrek laughed in his head. His outward appearance was business like though. He took her hand and gave it a firm shake. She shook his hand back firmly. Derrek noted this, how they were bruised. She apparently wasn't used to this kind of work. He shook his head and once again noted something to himself.  
"Derrek."

April couldn't figure out what he meant by Derrek. Was that a name? Did it mean yes in another language? No? She looked at him waiting for an explanation. He looked down at her and pointed to himself.  
"The names' Derrek." He finally said. April nodded her head. Of course. Why didn't she just trust simple knowledge? Walking on, she waited for him to follow. Sure enough he fell into perfect stride with her. She looked up and noted that he had long golden hair that was pulled into a ponytail. It looked very… old fashioned. Walking down the road a ways she started to feel faint. Her legs started to feel like gelatin.

Derrek took a quick look over to notice that April was staggering. He also noted that her face was ashen. Sighing, he took one arm and hoisted her up onto one shoulder. She looked dumbfounded and stricken. Before he knew it she was limp against him fast asleep. Rolling his eyes he continued back on to the town. The trail was a bit icy and he had to move slower to keep from falling.  
He looked around at the scenery to keep from being too bored. There was a sharp howl in the distance. He cocked his head to one side to listen better. It sounded well… dominating. He wasn't quite sure how to word it but he just knew it was a leader. He felt inclined to run to the calling howl. Sighing he moved on, fighting his own feet to move closer to the village.

A white wolf looked over the hill. He too bore golden eyes of wisdom, and he was staring at the new scent. It wasn't human, but it didn't smell entirely wild either. He looked over to the grey wolf. The grey looked back at him with a soft growl. The growl was filled with disapproval. The white wolf looked back to the wind. He started at a soft trot down the slope, softly barking at the grey. The grey turned around and snarled. Two other wolves came running up. A porky brown one and a small auburn one. They both looked up and the grey before running after the white.  
The white turned around to see a man with silver hair and honey golden eyes watching them from the hill. He knelt down and ran after them, his grey fur thick with snow, and a loud unpleasant growl emanating from his throat. The small auburn wolf yipped with glee and trotted up close to him only to get snapped at.

April opened her heavy eyelids. Her head pounded and she tried to sit up. Someone gently helped her up and she looked up to Mrs. Buckeye's face. She gasped and looked down. This wasn't her home, it was her brothers (Odgen keep him) fiancés home. She looked around the pale, cold, empty room. Mrs. Buckeye smiled gently at her and held up a spoonful of warm broth to her mouth. April gratefully took it in and swallowed feeling the warmth flowing swiftly down her throat.  
"H-hello Mrs. Sally." She said politely too shaky to speak much more. Sally Buckeye smiled back at her and said softly,  
"Derrek was sure nice to take you here. He didn't know where you live."  
April was about to ask about the milk when Sally hushed her saying he was already on his way. Without letting April speak she went on about how hilarious it was, him walking into town with a pail of milk in one hand and a girl strapped over his shoulder. The towns' people sure had a laugh about that. April blushed brightly and looked down. She knew she was never going to live this one down. Especially with her father. Sighing, she slowly stood up and pulled her feet over the bed. After a few shaky moments, Sally Buckeye helped her get her shoes on and led her to the door.  
April smiled and stepped out into the warm air. Surprisingly the sky was a bright azure blue and the snow was a dazzling white. It looked breath taking. She walked down the road for a bit to get her footing before she started to walk straight. She passed some towns folk who snickered at her. She just flashed them a hateful grin and continued on her way. She was looking down when she accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up she saw a very intimidating sight.  
The stranger had dark tan skin and silver hair. His facial features were sharp, and his Chest broad. His clothes were not proper gear for winter. Wearing only a leather jacket and shirt ripped at the shoulders, and slightly belly cropped. Not to mention his pants…. Her eyes grew slightly big and quickly she shot her face up and saw a pair of honey gold eyes. Stepping back she gasped slightly. He just looked at her with disapproval apparent on his dark features. April couldn't wrench her eyes away from his, just as well as he could not from her. They both looked at each other till someone called for him. She didn't catch the name but he looked over quickly and walked off muttering something under his breath.  
April sighed slightly staring at him as he left. Her eyes followed him till he disappeared around a corner. After shooting a hateful look at another person who was snickering at her she walked back down to her home. What a small lonely home it looked like. With it's dreary blue coloring, and dead brown roof. She opened the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. Her mother was knitting what looked like a scarf. She looked up and smiled at April.  
"Hello dear, I hope you are doing alright." She said with a cheery tone under her voice. April rolled her eyes and looked over to the south side of the room where the piano lay.  
"Yes mother. Mrs. Buckeye took care of me."  
"Buckeye? Oh yes! Sally! Her new servant came by to drop the milk off. What a handsome young boy he is! Hmmm… He said something….," her mother sat staring into the oblivion. Apparent thought on her mind. April leaned onto one side in exaggerated patience. "Yes! He said if you feel up to it meet him at the marble church."  
"The marble church?" April inquired. Her mother just nodded. Sighing, and swearing softly in her mind she stepped back outside into the hard-biting cold air, and walked out into the street. After a few blocks, she picked up her speed till she was running as fast as if she were trying to win a relay. Right out in front of her lay the large church. The huge white towers looked like the angels sirens, making sure the town was safe. Mr. Buckeye had told her that the angels' towers were the ones that sent the man who saved their boy. 'Right.' April had told herself often. But looking at it now, it was a little hard not to believe.  
"One problem, this church has been closed for years. Well, maybe more than that… I've never been in it." April walked up the large cold steps. The snow glistening on them. Every time she's ever been near the church, the doors were chained shut. But right now, as she was looking at it, the chains were down, and the door open. In an eerie, sort of friendly way. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. It took a little while for her to adjust to the darkness, but it was worth it.  
The whole church was lovely. The floors a soft white marble, the deep cherry wood benches, the tall pillars of marble. And through the deep blue glass stained windows, came a lovely blue light that was caste in front of her. And at the end of the small row of benches, was a golden haired angel. April looked closer at the kneeling figure. The hair so light it looked as though it was almost glowing, the body was perfect in everyway, except the blemish of mortal clothing, where an angelic white robe should have been. April tried to be quiet, but every step she took rang out in her ears, and she knew that he could probably hear her, if he were real.  
The angel looked up at her, and then suddenly she saw the face of Derrek. But somehow, it wasn't the face she saw in the hills, but a serene face of simplicity. He grinned at her.  
"There you are! You know you are very slow. But I guess all humans are." He laughed. April burned with embarrassment and anger. So much for thinking he was an angel. April took a few breaths to calm herself down.  
"Why are you here? Aren't you a human too?" she snickered. Caught him with a mistake in his English.  
"To answer your first question, I'm here to pay a tribute to Odgen and Freyla." He looked at her with those big golden eyes, April almost forgot she was even there.  
"Who's Freyla? I've heard of Odgen, but not Freyla."  
"Really? Why she's the very mother of Odgen! The simple mother of plants. You know, mother nature? Or are you really dimwitted?" He laughed again. This time April nearly snapped.  
"Why do you insist on making fun of me!" she hissed.  
"Why must you flaunt your temper everywhere like snarling wolverine?" he asked, with a smug grin still on his face. Aprils' patience snapped completely, and she leapt at him with a growl. He stepped out of the way, and continuously dodged every try she made at hurting him. By the time April realized he was to fast for her she leapt at his feet. He wasn't expecting that and he toppled onto the floor. April seized the opportunity, and leapt of him. She tried to swing at his face, but he held her fists.  
"You know what your doing is a sin right?" said someone. April and Derrek instantly looked over at the man who was standing in the door way. There stood the dark stranger from before. April soon realized where she was, and that she was straddling Derreks' hips. From another's view, it looked bad. Blushing uncontrollably she stood up and bowed to the other man. Derrek just stood up and grimaced. 'Fun, till this guy comes.' He thought. The man walked right on over and stood up to Derrek. They both stared at each other.  
April almost gasped at the similarities they had. The sharp honey gold eyes, the broad features, the wide torso, and slim hips. The long legs… shaking her head she looked right back up again. Now was not the time to imagine them… she shook her head again. When her vision became clear they were walking away. About to let them go, she realized Derrek never answered her other question.  
"Well?" she shouted after him.  
"Well what?" He shouted back.  
"Are you human or not?"  
He shook his head and stopped. Derrek took a look at the other and nodded. He ran back up to April and whispered into her ear, then turned around and ran back out the door after the other man. April sank to the floor pondering his words…

_ I'm the fleeting wind, I'm the soft snow, and I'm the howling stars. I'm and everything, and anything** but** a human._


End file.
